1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging containers, and more particularly, to packaging containers for optical media disks of the type that contain encoded information thereon accessible by a laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of optical disks for the storage and eventual playback of music, video and other data is well known and in recent years drastic improvements have been made in the storage capability of these disks, as well as the quality of the product emanating from them. Recently, technological advances have been made to prevent misuse of the information contained on these disks. This misuse or xe2x80x9cpiracyxe2x80x9d has become a significant concern to owners and assignees of copyrighted information contained on the disks.
In response to misuse, disks have been developed to include a shortened accessibility period which is activated by the consumer. The consumer may purchase one of these disks, access the information and subsequently dispose of the disk. The temporal nature of accessibility to information on the disk is intended to decrease misuse, e.g., copying. The temporal optical disk differs from known permanently accessible optical disks by having a reactive coating applied to the disk. The coating, once activated, allows the information to be read by a laser for a predetermined amount of time thereafter.
It is well known that optical disks may be rented, typically compact disks (CDs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs) are available through numerous outlets and rental businesses. However, one inconvenience associated with renting an optical disk is that it must be viewed shortly after being rented and returned not long thereafter. Further, many find returning the disk to be inconvenient and are often charged a late fee for delinquently returning the disk. As an alternative to following traditional disk rental practices it is envisioned that activatable disks may be purchased, accessed and disposed of at the consumers"" leisure without the inconvenience of returning rental disks and paying late fees. One type of optical disk is activated by the consumer as he or she exposes the disk to oxygen from ambient air, e.g., oxygen reactive optical disk. Unfortunately, due to the unique requirements of the oxygen reactive disk a package is needed which will support, protect and contain the oxygen reactive disk over an extended period of time.
Packaging products in a reduced oxygen environment has been developed for use with perishable goods such as beef, for example, to improve the shelf life and prevent spoilage. It was determined that by diminishing the amount of oxygen in the package, the perishable goods lasted longer. In contrast to packaging food products such as meat, oxygen reactive optical disks demand an oxygen free environment. Also, the disk xe2x80x9coutgases.xe2x80x9d Outgasing occurs when an amount of oxygen, retained in the material comprising the disk, is released subsequent to manufacturing the disk. Moreover, low oxygen food packages lack the structural integrity required to package and protect oxygen reactive disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,772 to Rollhaus et al. discloses providing an airtight enclosure surrounding both an optical disk and a barrier layer to enclose a moisture reactive disk. However, the enclosure is neither oxygen impermeable nor does it possess the integrity to be shipped, handled and displayed without the seal being disrupted. Furthermore, in addition to inner and outer layers comprising the enclosure, it is necessary to include an additional barrier layer overlaying the optical disk which is a significant additional cost.
What is needed is a package that addresses the unique requirements corresponding to an oxygen reactive optical disk, such as a package adapted to minimize residual oxygen gas to prevent the disk from being prematurely activated. Also, a package which may be handled, shipped and displayed without fear of disrupting the seal and allowing oxygen to permeate the package and prematurely initiate the activation process is desirable. Additionally, an optical disk package which may be manufactured and assembled with the optical disk without significant expense would be desirable.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior packages by providing a hermetically sealed package for an optical media disk, of simple construct, including an oxygen impermeable base and an oxygen impermeable cover superposed on the base. The cover includes a central portion thereof spaced from the base to form an enclosing chamber for the disk. The cover is sealed to the base by means of a circular seal defining a periphery of the enclosing chamber. The circular seal conforms to a periphery of the disk to thereby minimize the amount of space surrounding the disk. By minimizing the size of the enclosing chamber, the oxygen content of the chamber may be closely controlled to prevent an activating level of oxygen from reaching the disk.
If desired, the hermetically sealed optical media disk package may include at least one stiffening beam comprised of sealed base and cover portions. The stiffening beam is spaced apart from the enclosing chamber and increases the structural integrity of the package to thereby protect the circular seal and concomitantly provide an inexpensive package which will survive the rigors associated with shipping and handling.
An object of one form of the invention is to provide a hermetically sealed optical media information carrier package constructed of two oxygen impermeable layers which enclose an oxygen reactive optical information carrier and prevent a threshold amount of oxygen from entering the package and prematurely activating the carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hermetically sealed optical media disk package constructed of two layers which may be handled, shipped and displayed in accordance with the rigors associated with shipping and displaying optical disks.
These and other objects, advantages and features are accomplished according to the devices, assemblies and methods of the present invention.